the13guardiansofmeriafandomcom-20200213-history
Varon Pendragon
Early Life: Varon Canicus Mladen Pendragon was the first son of Maron and Danessa Pendragon. He was born on September 23, 699 A.D. He has dark brown hair, fair skin and has blue eyes. He is also the older brother of Kevin by nine years and Michael by ten years.Varon was the Grand High Prince of Mardaus and Meria and the heir to the throne of Meria. Frist Battle: When Varon was 14 he fought in the battle of Mondeon, were he was given the name of the "Phoenix Prince". He was givin this name because he emarged out of the flames unharmed and due to the brid phoenix helping him in the last moments of battle. He was knighted after the battle, by his father. Marriage and Fatherhood: When Varon was 15, he married Anastasia, the daugter of Sir Ryder. Two year's afterward he and Anastasia had married, Anastasia found heself pregnant with their son Meredic. Varon's Bane: Two week's before Anastaisa give brith, Varon and his father went looking for a man who knew every one's bane. Varon and his father found a ruined building and went inside of it. Varon and his father splite up to cover more ground, after he and his father had spilt up Varon found a man laying on a bed. Varon approched the man and saw that the man was blind. Then the man spoke and told Varon to approch him. Varon asked how he knew his name and the man told him that he knew by the sprit's of Awen had told of this day would come and that would he would fortell who would be Varon's Bane. Scarded out of his mind but some how finding the will, he asked who would be the one to take is life. The man said "The brother of your brother's lover shall be the one who will be your end." Varon left the room in fear, for he dreeded that his brother lover's brother would be the one to kill him. He was then knocked over without really knowing it until he felt the sharp sting of pain coresing through his body. He looked to that it had been his father that had knocked him over. His father helped him back to his feet and he said they had to leave now. Maron asked his son why they had to leave. Varon explained that he had found the man they had been looking for and that the man had told him of his own demise and who would end his life. His father told him to wait outside with the horse's, while his father went inside the man's room. He waited for his father for awhile and then his father left the ruin and retunend his son and he told Varon that he knew to of his own downfell and that of other's as well. Varon wanted to ask his father who was whom's bane, but decied not to ask in case he found out when his family and friends were going to die and how long they had togather. So he and his father went back to Mrisdor. Fatherhood: Varon and his father got back to Mrisdor in two days before Anastasia gave brith.Varon decieded that he didn't want see his beautiful wife just yet, for he hadn't still gotten over the news of his own furture killer. He walked through the castle gardens for a while, then he sat on a bench and sat there thinking. Some time later, he heard a nose behind him and he turned around to find Anastasia walking toward him, with one hand touching the flowers as she walked by them and one on her belly.